Hyung, Kau Menyakitiku!
by Run Maharani
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun pasca pembakaran PSP oleh Sungmin? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada PSP Kyuhyun?   Kelanjutan dari FF abal 'Email Kejam Sungmin' dan 'Kyuhyun's Pathetic Thoughts'.. RnR plis?


Annyeong... Aku bawa sekuel dari epep gaje yang menuh-menuhin fandom ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.. Bagi yang sudi, tolong dibaca ya.. Hihihi..

* * *

><p><strong>RUN proudly present..<strong>

**HYUNG, KAU MENYAKITIKU!**

**CAST:**

**KYUMIN**

**SUJU MEMBER**

**DBSK MEMBER**

**By:**

**RUN MAHARANI**

* * *

><p>~~Kyu POV~~<p>

Hatiku benar-benar hancur pasca kejadian naas menyakitkan yang dilakukan oleh uke-ku sendiri itu. Mau tau seperti apa rasanya? Seperti ketiban Shindong Hyung yang lagi gulat sama Kangin Hyung. Sakit. Perih. Ringsek. Penyek. Gepeng.

Justru karena yang melakukan hal itu adalah Sungmin, uke terkaya di SUJU! Kalau misalnya yang ngelakuin itu adalah Yesung Hyung, tanpa ragu-ragu aku akan mengecat kandang Ddangkoma jadi warna kuning sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengira kura-kura yang IQ-nya tidak beda jauh dengan majikannya itu adalah gumpalan boker orang-orang se-dorm. (huekkksss..)

PSP tercanggih yang sudah menemani hidupku selama bertaun-taun. Yang rela aja dimainin waktu aku lagi ngejen di toilet. Yang setia walaupun tiap malem dibawa bobo sampai kebanjiran iler. Yang gak sengaja kecebur ke dalam got waktu aku lagi lari dikejar Heechul hyung karena berhasil ngerontokin semua bulu-bulunya Heebum. Yang hampir aja dimasak sama Ryeowook Hyung gara-gara dia kira benda bertuah itu adalah tempe digital.

Tes.. Tes..

Airmataku jatuh lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku sedih, batinku tersiksa, egoku terluka. Hei! Siapapun yang ada di dorm yang masih ingin melihat seme tampan bermarga Cho ini menjalani kehidupannya dengan waras.. TOLONG! Para hyung.. Dengarkanlah curhatanku yang sangat menguras waktu dan tenaga ini... Hiks...

Mereka seolah-olah sudah melupakan aku sebagai member paling pincut paling imut yang barusaja terkena malapetaka. Mereka samasekali tidak peduli, bahkan berniat untuk tau saja tidak. Dan ini semakin dan semakin membuatku ingin bunuh diri saja. Bukan, bukan! Bukan dengan cara menabrakkan diri ke truk tinja atau lompat bugil dari lantai duabelas. Kalau di setiap epep aku memakai cara itu terus? Jelas sekali kan kalau author ini tidak kreatif!

Dan sekarang aku akan mengganti cara bunuh diri masa depanku. Apa sajalah. Asalkan bukan dikurung sehari semalam di gudang yang penuh dengan kaos kaki Eunhyuk hyung.

Dan beginilah nasib sialku, aksi ngambekku ini dianggap remeh oleh semua penghuni dorm. Aksi nggak-tidur-di-kamar malah dianggep duren runtuh sama Sungmin Hyung, jadi dia bisa semalem suntuk nonton spongebob edisi libur semester sama dua anak lima taun yadong yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa, alias si Monyet dan si Ikan.

Dua hari sudah aku tidur si sofa. Kedinginan. Kesepian. Kelaperan. Terlantar. Terbuang. Terluka. Tersakiti. Terhina. Terasingkan. Hiksss...

Yah, meskipun di hari pertama Hankyung Hyung—seme paling uzur di dorm—menemaniku secara terpaksa karena ditendang mentah-mentah sama Heechul Hyung dari kamar. Alasannya? Heechul hyung was going to have some private time with Heebum. Hankyung Hyung pun sama naasnya denganku. Bahkan kedudukannya di hati uke terkejam di jagat raya itu di bawah Heebum, kucing tergenit dan ternarsis di dunia—persis tuannya.

Tapi tetap saja aku yang lebih menyakitkan. Setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata seme memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita:

Hankyung hyung, jelas penderitaannya berada di bawah kuasa Ratu Kegelapan.

Kangin hyung, menderita karena susah payah menjaga perasaan malaikat pelitnya.

Siwon hyung, menderita karena Kibum hyung yang lebih dingin daripada freezer es Wall.

Donghae hyung menderita karena punya uke layaknya seekor monyet enerjik yang baru aja lepas dari kandang.

Zhoumi hyung, menderita nggak bisa melakukan you-know-what dengan Henry takut dikira pencabulan anak di bawah umur.

Dan yang terakhir, seme paling makmur di dunia, Yesung hyung. Namun jangan salah. Dia juga menderita—meski memiliki Wookie Hyung yang sangat polos itu—dia malah lebih menderita. MENDERITA KARENA KEBABOANNYA SENDIRI, menderita karena ternyata IQ-nya nggak lebih dari Ddangkoma. Terbukti dengan kegiatannya tiap hari ngajak ngomong kura-kura gaje itu, sampai menelantarkan uke terbaik yang pernah ada itu.

Kumakan juga lama-lama!

AISH! Apa-apaan sih aku ini. Walalupun ceritanya sekarang ini aku sedang ngambek dan kesal setengah mati sama Minnie Hyung Uke terkaya di SUJU itu, sebagai seme yang profesional dan sportif aku harus tetap menjaga perasaanku padanya.

Atau lebih baik aku mulai debutku sebagai uke saja? Ada banyak orang yang bisa menyemeiku. Dengan Zhoumi hyung? Hankyung hyung? Siwon Hyung? Changmin? Tinggal pilih. Kalau gitu kan aku nggak perlu mikirin bagaimana cara bujuk-bujukin uke yang lagi ngambek. Malah nantinya bakal gantian aku yang ngambek berhari-hari dan menyuruh seme-ku untuk tidur di kamar mandi.

Hihihihi..

Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau jalan ngangkang seminggu berturut-turut gara-gara 'main' sama semua seme yang sudah terjamin ke-pervert-annya itu.

Aku tetap harus jadi seme dari Uke paling kaya di SUJU itu. HARUS!

Setidaknya sampai ngambekku selesai.

Setidaknya sampai aku melupakan kalau kenyataan pahit yang terpaksa aku telan bulat-bulat itu adalah: SUNGMIN MEMBAKAR PSP-KU!

Hiks.. hiks..

Aku kembali pada kegiatan rutinku selama dua hari belakangan ini: melamun. Mikirin bagaimana cara ngumpulin duit buat beli PSP yang baru. Maklum lah, artis kan gajinya juga kagak banyak-banyak amat.

Tapi ternyata kangen juga udah lama nggak grepe-grepe Umin.. Hehe.. Dia lagi apa ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir aku jahat juga, selama dua hari berturut-turut aku nggak pernah ngacuhin dia. Aku gak pernah nyapa dia. Aku nggak pernah respon dia. Pokoknya aku marah! AKU MASIH MARAH!

"OMONAAAA... HHYYUUUNNGGGG...!"

Aish, suara melengking Ryeowook Hyung bener-bener bisa mengguncangkan dunia. Ada apa lagi sih? Eunhyuk Hyung nyuruh Choco boker di wastafel lagi? Nggak kan?

"MINNIE HYUUNNGGGG...!"

Eh? Jadi sekarang yang jadi tertuduh boker di wastafel itu malah Sungmin hyung?

"HYUNGDEUL! KIBUMMIE! KYUHYUNNIE!"

Oke, dan sekarang teriakan melengkingnya membawa-bawa namaku.

"MNNIE HYUNG... HUWEEE..."

Aduh, aku kira aku doang yang lebay di dorm ini. Ternyata Wookie Hyung lebih lebay. Ada yang boker di wastafel aja ampe ribut gini.. Aish.. Biarkan saja lah..

"OMONA, SUNGMINNN!" ya ampun.. sekarang semua hyung yang ada di super junior berteriak dalam satu koor yang kompak, setelah sebelumnya suara depak kaki mereka terdengar membuat dorm bagaikan mau runtuh.

"HOI MAGNAE SETAAAANNN! KEMARI KAUUUU!"

Astaganaga. Seketika aku merinding karena suara teriakan iblis betina—Heechul hyung—yang memanggil gelar kehormatanku itu.

"SUNGMINNIE.. HIKS.."

Eh? Teuki hyung kenapa jadi ikutan lebai? Benar-benar hari yang aneh. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki ke arah suara—kamarku—yang jaraknya gak jauh dari lokasiku ngelamun tadi.

Tapi yang aku temui pas di depan pintu bukanlah wajah hyung-hyung yang ke-jijeyan ngeliatin bokerannya Choco. Tapi malah kerumunan orang yang lagi panik ibaratnya pengantri sembako. Atau anak SMA mau tawuran?

Karena penasaran aku segera menerobos kerumunan orang sekampung itu. Thanks to my supersexy-thin-but-manly-body ini karena aku bisa menyusup tanpa rintangan.

Dan setelah berbangga-bangga akan kekurusan badanku ini, aku mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan di dunia. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada kenyataan PSP ku telah menjadi abu.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Airmataku tumpah ruah melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

"Minnie Chagi-ya..." aku segera menghambur ke tengah-tengah Hyung yang sedang menatapku dengan deathglare masing-masing. Tapi aku nggak peduli.

Mataku terus terusan mengeluarkan airmata saat melihat tubuh Sungmin hyung yang tergolek lemah tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Teukie hyung. Wajahnya pucat, di pipinya bahkan masih ada jejak-jejak airmata. Napasnya cepat dan berat..

Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang telah aku lakukan pada orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini?

Mengapa dia sampai begini?

Aku segera berlutut di dekatnya dan merengkuhnya ke pangkuanku. Teukie hyung hanya membiarkanku memangku tubuh kekasihku itu.

Panas sekali. Pacar macam apa aku ini? Sungmin hyung adalah member yang paling jarang sakit diantara kita semua, dan gara-gara aku dia sampai pingsan begini?

Ya Tuhan.. Kali ini aku mengaku kalau aku memanglah MAGNAE SETAN.

"Hyung.. Ireona hyung.. Sadarlah.. Ini aku hyung, seme paling tampan di dorm ini.. Bukalah matamu hyung.."

Kata-kataku membuahkan empat jitakan gratis beli empat dapet satu, dari semua seme, bonus dari Shindong hyung.

"Kita bawa saja ke Rumah Sakit, hyung.." kata Siwon Hyung.

"Jangan. Media bisa ribut besar kalau tau Sungmin sampai pingsan begini." Jawab Teuki Hyung yang selalu memikirkan sebab-akibat.

"Ya sudah, sini aku saja yang menggendong Minnie hyung ke kasurnya."

Kuda berotot itu langsung menjulurkan kedua tangan nistanya kepada tubuh mungil Sungmin-KU, namun dengan segera aku menmpik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Eh? Kyu? Sini aku gendong Minnie-nya.." kata si Kuda berusaha merayu dengan cara yang seduktif—melihatkan lesung pipinya yang unyu banget itu. Tapi sorru ya.. Aku gak akan tergoda.

"Gak usah! Minnie kan Uke aku, biar aku yang gendong! Awas! Awas semuanya AWAAASSSS...!" aku berteriak-teriak kalap. Huh, aku merasa diremehkan.

"Kyu, memangnya kamu sanggup apa gendong Minnie hyung? Dia bahkan lebih berotot dari kamu, Kyu. Mending gak usah deh, daripada nanti gantian kamu yang pingsan.." suara imut lembut namun menyakitkan sanubari terdengar dari mulut Wookie hyung.. Ya Tuhan.. Bahkan orang sebaik Wookie Hyung saja enggan memberikan sedikit saja pembelaan bagi seme tersiksa dan tersudutkan seperti aku..

Egoku terluka. Sungguh. Aku lalu membiarkan saja Minnie dibopong oleh Siwon hyung si Kuda berotot itu. Ketika semua orang sedang sibuk merapikan tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Minnie, aku segera menggenggam tangannya, takut keduluan lagi.

"Hyung.. Mianhae.. Mianhae.." aku menciumi tangannya berkali-kali sambil terus mengalirkan airmata, aku ingin sekali menunjukkan kalau aku benar-benar menyesal.

"Sadarlah hyung.. kumohon.." Wookie lalu mengompres Minnie hyung dengan air dingin. Entah kapan dia mengambil airnya, aku nggak tau. Dan entah apa yang dilakukan semua hyung, aku juga gak peduli.

"Sudahlah Kyu, Sungmin butuh istirahat. Kamu jangan gaje gitu nangisnya, ntar dia nggak mau bangun.. Dia malu ngeliatin muka pacarnya yang ancur kayak abis ketabrak truk gitu. Hihihi.." kata Kangin Hyung. Oke, makian berkedok hiburan. Aku tau benar siapa si Kangin Rakun raksasa ini.

"Keluar hyung." Kataku dingin. Kangin hyung belum juga menghentikan tawanya.

"KELUAR KATAKU!" aku segera menyeret badan tambunnya ke luar dan mendorong semua hyung-hyung pengganggu yang lainnya. Ish! Aku benci mereka yang nggak pernah mau mengerti gimana perasaan aku.

Aku kembali memegang tangan kekasihku itu sambil nangis sesenggukan. Kenapa badannya sampai sepanas ini?

Aku lalu naik ke kasurnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan gerakan yang protektif.

"Mianhae chagi.. Aku gak akan ngelakuin itu lagi.. Selamanya gak akan gitu lagi.." aku menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya yang panas. Menyesap wangi tubuhnya yang sudah sangat familiar bagiku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit lalu menatap wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena panas.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya secara perlahan. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat.. Semakin de...

"KYUHYUN JANGAN LEBAY GITU DONK NANGISNYA! JANGAN SAMPE MINNIE HYUNG GAK BISA JALAN BESOK GARA-GARA KAMU NAPSUAN!"

Monyet sialan. Sialan! Baru aja aku mau merasakan rasa manis bibir bunny-ku ini. Memangnya aku sama sepertinya, yang gak kenal lokasi main 'kasih' aja?

Oke, kita lupakan masalah si monyet, si kuda, si rakun, dan si ikan itu. Aku malah jadi bingung, ini dorm apa peternakan sih?

Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Minnie hyung. Napasnya yang berat sangat wangi bagiku. Aku lalu menekankan bibirku ke bibirnya dengan satu gerakan yang sangat lembut, menyapu bibir pucat itu perlahan agar bisa jadi sedikit memerah.

Aku mengulum bibir bawahnya, lalu bibir atasnya secara bergantian. Airmataku hampir menetes saat aku tidak merasakan balasan. Apalagi merasakan tubuhnya yang panas dan sedikit menggigil. Ya Tuhan, hyung... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..

"Ngh..." erangnya. Aku otomatis melepas bibirku.

"Minnie hyung..."

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tanpa dia sadari semua gerakan yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya mengandung unsur aegyo yang mematikan.

"Kyu..." panggilnya. Lalu setetes airmata jatuh dari mata indahnya. Aku semakin ingin bunuh diri makan cangkangnya Ddangkoma biar keracunan.

"Mianhae Kyu.. Hiks.. Jangan cuekin aku lagi.. hiks.." aku kembali membenamkan wajahku di lehernya yang wangi.

"Gwaencanha Minnie-yah.. It's okay.." aku lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin mentransfer energi positif padanya menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya aku karena telah melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya PSP Kyu nggak aku bakar kok... hiks..."

Hah? Apah? Secercah harapan muncul kembali.

"PSP Kyu diambil sama... hiks.. Chang.. srootttt.. Changmin... hiks.."

HWAD? MAGNAE SETAN itu MENGAMBIL PSP KESAYANGANKU?

CARI MATI DIA!

"Chang... srott... Changmin bilang jangan kasih tau Kyu... Hiks.."

Setelah ini aku akan benar-benar membunuh Changmin.

"Kenapa kamu gak bilang sejak kemaren, chagi? Kalo gitu kan kamu gak perlu pake acara sakit gini segala.."

"Aku udah berusaha bilang.. Tapi.. hiks.. tapi kamu gak mau denger.. Aku.. hiks.. Aku juga bilang kalau aku demam, kepalaku sakit... Kamu malah sibuk nangis kejer gegulingan sambil kayang di ruang tamu.."

Jadi kesimpulannya, ini semua gara-gara Changmin? Aku gak dapet jatah selama dua hari itu gara-gara Changmin?

Aku tidur di luar dua hari gara-gara Changmin?

Aku dicuekin hyungdeul dua hari gara-gara Changmin?

Minnie hyung sakit sampe pingsan gara-gara Changmin?

Negara ini mengalami inflasi besar-besaran gara-gara Changmin?

Jawabannya: YA!

Kecuali untuk pertanyaan gaje terakhir.

"Kok Changmin gak bolehin Hyung bilang ke aku?" tanyaaku. Aku sejujurnya punya perasaan gak enak.

"Soalnya... Soalnya.. PSP-nya.. Hiks.. PSP-nya kelindes bajai pas Chang.. srooot... Changmin mau ke lokasi syuting... hiks.."

HHHHWWWAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD?

"! MMMAAAGGGNNAAAEEE SSSEEETTTTTAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Dan kujamin Changmin gak bisa lagi teriak-teriak gaje kayak di vidio klip 'Before You Go' punya DBSK itu.

"TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU CHANGMIIINNNNN!"

Di lain tempat..

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk..." Changmin tiba-iba keselek duren waktu DBSK lagi pesta di dorm mereka.

"Changmin my baby, gwaencanha?" Jaejoong segera menyodorkan air mineral kepada Changmin.

"Kenapa Min?" tanya Yunho.

"Hyung..." kata Changmin dengan suara horor. Yunjae dan YooSu segera mendekat pada magnae mereka itu takut kalau terjadi sesuatu hal supranatural gara-gara kebiasaan makan Changmin yang diluar batas normal itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya mereka bersamaan."

"Bulu kudukku merinding hyung.. Rasanya ada setan yang memanggil namaku.. hiiy..." Changmin bergidik ngeri.

Hyung-hyungnya hanya menggeleng-geleng prihatin pada kegajean magnae mereka itu. Ternyata sesama setan memang memiliki ikatan batin.

* * *

><p>Okei, segitu doang.. RnR pliss...<p> 


End file.
